cjs_imagination_worksfandomcom-20200214-history
Mun Hyorin
is a student of Seidō High School and the starting second baseman of Seidō's softball team. Appearance Hyorin is of average height, and she has a thin build. She has straight black hair that is cut very squarely. She normally keeps it in some sort of updo because she doesn't like when it is on her neck. She has narrow brown eyes, and she is said to have a piercing gaze. She makes very smooth and precise movements. She often has a blank look on her face, and she rarely shows much emotion. Her smiles are few and far between, but she is said to have a cute smile. Personality Hyorin is just short of emotionless. She only ever shows any emotion in extreme occasions, and even then, it is a small emotion. She is quiet by nature, and she has a soft voice to match that. When she says anything, it is blunt and straight to the point. She doesn't quite know how to read situations, so this bluntness often causes her to be unwittingly offensive or inappropriate. She is very observant and calculating, often noticing the smallest of details and piecing them with other details to figure something out. She isn't a very sympathetic person, so she can come across as cold-hearted. She really is a kind person once you get past that aspect. She takes things very seriously, but she is tragically lazy. While she isn't opposed to doing things, she would rather not do them. She has a strange love for everything scientific. In her spare time, she can often be found watching chemistry demonstration videos. She applies her scientific knowledge to everything in her life, from cooking to softball. Her logical mind causes her to get frustrated when she can't figure something out. History Hyorin was born in Yongin, Korea, and she was a quiet child. She only ever had one friend in her childhood: her twin brother, Sungmin. She was never interested in making friends with the other children. That was, until she joined a co-ed baseball team in junior high. She started out only working together with her brother and generally being cold to her other teammates. After causing her team to lose because she didn't trust her teammates, she realized how necessary it was to have teammates she could count on. After that, she tried to make friends with them; However, her unsympathetic personality and brutal honesty made the other kids dislike her. No matter how hard she tried, they avoided her. Still, the only friend she had was her brother. In her first year of high school, her family moved to Japan. When she and her brother heard about Seidō High, a school famous for its baseball and softball, they insisted on enrolling there. So they went there and tried for the baseball teams. Upon seeing her talent, the coach put Hyorin on the first-string team as a backup second baseman. In her second year, she was made the starting second baseman. Statistics Trivia * Her favorite food is tteok (Korean rice cakes). *Her favorite subject is science. *Her name is written in hangul as 문 효린. *She often writes her name in katakana rather than kanji because it is easier to read and pronounce. *She doesn't really care about formality, so she pretty much lets people call her what they want. *She often has to act as Mitsuko and Nozomi's babysitter. *Sungmin is technically 11 minutes older than her. *She is roommates with Shiraki Nozomi and Tabata Reiko. Name Etymology *Mun (문) - Door *Hyo (효) - Obedience to one's parents *Lin (린) - Cherish Quotes *''"Don't underestimate the importance of teammates. You'll regret it."'' (to Yamane Mitsuko) *''"It's like she doesn't even know how to interact."'' (by her junior high teammates) *''"If I want to hit between the infield and outfield I would have to hit it... taking into account the air resistance... mass of the ball... speed of my swing... speed of the pitch... I would have to hit it a bit lower than the center."'' (her thought process when batting) Category:Daiya no Ace